An Insignificant Request
by vicstar2
Summary: Joseph is requested to wear a colour he doesn't like...


**Disclaimer:** PD is the property of Meg Cabot and Disney

_Thank you to my beta reader for editing!_ *hugs*

**An insignificant request (C&J)  
**

Joseph glared at Shades. He wanted to strangle him when he saw the smirk on his friend's face. Joseph had just read a note to his security personnel pertaining to the dress code for the next charity event. The note was from her Majesty, Queen Clarisse, and as such, all personnel involved in the event were expected to abide by the request.

"Joe, are you going to wear one?" Lionel asked innocently, obviously not realizing Joseph's own feelings about the matter.

Joseph didn't even bother to answer. "That will be all, thank you!" He looked rather sternly at his security personnel. None of them had the guts to press the issue any further although they were all dying to know the answer to Lionel's question.

An hour later, Joseph opened the door to the Queen's office when he heard the familiar "Come", from inside. As usual, she was perusing documents that required her signature. Clarisse looked up and stared questioningly at her Head of Security. "Joseph?"

Joseph closed the door behind him before approaching the Queen. "Do you really expect me to do this?" he asked, waving the note in his hand slightly in her direction.

"Do what?"

"Your request to wear…"

"Ah." Clarisse gestured for him to sit down and she took off her glasses. She started rubbing her temples, trying to smooth away a threatening headache. She had been working nonstop since early in the morning. Surely Joseph was making a mountain out of a molehill. She was merely asking him to wear a t-shirt, for heaven's sake!

Joseph's irritation dissolved as he looked at his Queen, the woman that he loved more than life itself. What he wouldn't do to take away the constant work and stress that she had to deal with on a daily basis. Now that he saw the amount of work on her desk, his own little problem seemed trivial and a waste of her valuable time. He swallowed and confronted her in a much softer tone. "You know I prefer to wear black."

The humor of the situation dawned on Clarisse as a vision of Joseph wearing the particular t-shirt formed in her mind. She had to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape at the delightful thought. Clarisse had to acknowledge that it might have been a bit much to expect from him. "It is a request, Joseph, not an order. You are under no obligation," she eventually managed to say.

"But…?"

"Mia has the blessing of Sebastian in this matter. As Prime Minister, he has given his full support that everybody involved with the charity event on Friday should wear the same design t-shirts as the children. Mia is so enthusiastic to make this event work and show our solidarity with the cause. Even Sebastian and his wife agreed to wear the t-shirts on Friday."

Joseph noticed the amused expression in Clarisse's eyes. "You are laughing at me!"

Not being able to control herself any longer, Clarisse chuckled. "I'm sorry, Joseph, but it would be considered a kind gesture from your side. It is only for a few hours. Please, dear, I am trying to support my granddaughter. Mia will also be wearing one and she _is_ the future queen."

Joseph's heart melted. Once again he recognized her uncanny persuasive abilities to get exactly what she wanted. She knew how much he loved her and that it was virtually impossible for him to deny her anything. He had to steel himself against her charm.

"Mia is young!"

"Oh, Joseph!" He was exasperating, to say the least. She stood up and walked towards the window, staring out at the garden. "You look great in t-shirts, Methuselah, and you wear them all the time."

"Thank you for the compliment!" He came towards Clarisse, snaking his arms around her and pressing her back against him. "But the ones I wear are always black." he murmured as he pressed a warm kiss against her neck. "Are you going to wear one?"

"Me?" She turned around and stared at him in disbelief at his audacity to even suggest such a thing.

"Yes, why not?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate," she said defensively.

"I'll wear one if you will."

Clarisse squinted. "That is a childish argument!"

Joseph stood his ground and lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. "Well?"

Clarisse framed his face with her hands and Joseph's hands moved in a slow caress over her back. They stared at each other, amusement evident in both pairs of eyes.

"Oh, all right!" She pulled him towards her and kissed him hard on the lips.

After Joseph had left, Clarisse walked back towards her desk and proceeded to call Charlotte, her personal aide. "Charlotte, could you come to my office please? I need your help with my outfit for tomorrow. I have decided to also adhere to the dress-code as suggested by Mia."

The queen was met by silence on the other side of the line.

"Charlotte?"

"I do apologize but I think I might have misunderstood you, Your Majesty!" Charlotte stammered. "Are you going to wear a t-shirt?"

"Indeed. Against my better judgment."

***

On Friday morning, Mia and Shades met Joseph on their way to her grandmother's chambers. The men wore black jeans and, similar to Mia, bright orange t-shirts. At the front of each t-shirt was a design of a big yellow pear with a smiling face. Mia was almost folding double with laughter at the serious expressions of the men, partly hidden behind their sunglasses. "Oh you look wonderful, so bright and sunny!"

"We try to please, Princess," Joseph commented dryly.

Shades waited at the door while Mia and Joseph entered her grandmother's rooms. "Grandma, don't you think Joseph looks sexy?"

"He does indeed," she said, smiling brightly.

"Oh Grandma, you are wearing one too!" Apart from the t-shirt, Clarisse was dressed in a brown skirt and jacket. Within seconds, Mia was hugging her grandmother fiercely. "I love you! You are such a great sport. Thank you!"

"You have to thank Joseph. He persuaded me to wear the t-shirt."

"Really, Joe? How did you…?"

"Anything for a good cause." His eyes twinkled as he looked at Clarisse. "You are cheating, your Majesty!"

"I never 'cheat'!"

"Yes, you do. I quite like what you are trying to hide under your jacket, it makes me think pearish thoughts."

"Pearish thoughts?" Mia giggled. The passionate tone in his voice didn't escape Mia or Clarisse.

"Oh, tush! The jacket is only partly covering my t-shirt. It will have to do for the moment. I'll take the jacket off when we come back. Especially for you… and Mia", the queen said, colour rising in her cheeks. She did her utmost to avoid Joseph's eyes and kept her eyes fixed on her hands while pulling on the already perfectly fitting jacket.

"Well, I think you both look great. Shall we go?" Mia asked excitedly. "It is time to face the world!"

Joseph and Clarisse groaned as they followed the future Queen of Genovia to the door, cringing at the prospect of showing their faces in public.

THE END


End file.
